


Holiday Valley

by PookityPook



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Just random fun, also lots of "profound bond", because lord knows they don't have enough of it in their lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PookityPook/pseuds/PookityPook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will has some fun for once when they go skiing. This story mostly consists of silliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Valley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DestielHayes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHayes/gifts).



> I wrote this for a friend who went on a skiing trip. Unfortunately I've never been, so I don't really have any idea how skiing works, so please excuse any thing that seems off >.> Also it turned out way longer than I intended, so I just rather unceremoniously ended it. ENjoy!
> 
> I didn't really take this story seriously, it was a just a fun present for a fellow SPN fan.

_Ellicottville, New York_

“Dean, when you said you needed my help in going about important business, I didn’t picture _this_.” Cas’s voice is indignant from behind the fur on his hood. Instead of answering right away, Dean just throws a pair of thick gloves over his shoulder at Castiel’s chest. He catches them easily, and just glares at Dean’s back.

“Yeah, well,” Dean says. “Sam and I took care of the business - sort of - and you said you didn’t need to be anywhere in particular. We’re gonna have some fun.”

Dean chuckles at the prospect. Cas internally grumbles.

“What do I do with these?” he asks glumly, looking down at his hands and inspecting the gloves. He could figure it out of course (there were two of them, and they each had five spaces, obviously for his fingers), but he doesn’t feel like cooperating at the moment.

With a sigh, Dean turns away from the heap of various items of warm clothing on the bed and stomps towards Castiel, grabbing the gloves away.

Cas just lets him as his hands fall away, pleased to see a hint of irritation in Dean’s face and the way Dean holds the gloves up in front of his face and begins to explain what they were for.

Halfway through Dean’s tirade about frostbite and how much it sucks, he had grabbed Castiel’s hands and proceeded to shove each of his fingers in the appropriate spaces. This was the third time Castiel had been forced into some new item of warm clothing, and he just does what he had done the first two times.

He just stares at Dean.

When Dean is quite finished, he turns back to the clothes pile and continued to rummage through it. “Now we just need to find you a scarf.” He announces, finally finding what he was looking for and pulling out the long (and obscenely colourful) length of fabric.

Castiel rolls his eyes. “Dean, this is completely unnecessary.” Dean ignores him. Instead he stepps toward Cas, the scarf dangling in his outstretched arms, with what Cas could have sworn was amusement in his eyes.

Refusing to budge, Castiel just glares at Dean, daring him to closer. “No,” he says simply. Of course, Dean ignores him and takes another step closer.

Castiel realises that he probably had lost a certain degree of his intimidatingness considering what he was now wearing. Internally cursing the thick, poofy, gray... parka, as Dean had called it, he raises his arms to lower the hood.

“Oh, no you don’t!” Dean suddenly exclaimes, thinking Castiel was planning on taking the whole thing off. He pounces.

Castiel was not expecting this, and was obviously caught off guard when Dean’s extremely solid form collides with his front.

He lets out an (embarrassing) “Oof!” which is more out of surprise than anything, as the _parka_ he is wearing absorbs most of the impact.

At this point Dean is fiercely fighting to get the multi-coloured scarf near Cas’s head. Feeling somewhat threatened, Cas quickly grabs Dean by the arms to prevent him from looping the hideous thing around his neck.

“Dean! Dean, stop.” Dean does not. “This is ridiculous; I don’t need any of these things. I’m an angel, Dean!” Cas is completely ignored.

Grateful that he was stronger than Dean, Cas pushes back until Dean’s feet began sliding backwards, his thick boots folding up the rug. Dean’s eyes widen slightly as he tries to push back, to no avail.

Their faces were mere inches away from each other as Castiel advances and Dean slides steadily backwards. Neither was letting up.

Until Dean does, going completely limp.

This is the second time in a few short minutes that Cas is caught completely off guard. This time he finds himself tipping forward, having lost all resistance from Dean, who had become boneless beneath him.

They were both falling towards the pile of clothes on the bed under Cas’s momentum, until Dean, reaching the surface first, quickly rolls away before Castiel can fall on top of him. Cas ends up on his face on the clothes on the bed, and then Dean is back so fast Cas has no time to react.

This time though, he is behind Castiel, practically on top of him, pinning him to the bed and giving him no space to move. Needless to say, Castiel is pretty much pissed at this point, and was made even more so when Dean finally succeeds in catching Cas’s neck in the loop of the scarf.

Cas tries to wiggle Dean off his back, but he’s firmly wedged between his knees, and having the scarf steadily wrapped around his neck. This only makes him more fiercely determined, and getting a foothold, he tips himself sideways to the left, causing Dean to topple off his back and then off the bed into the space by the large windows.

Cas just stands up off the bed and moves over to stand by where Dean is laying on the floor. He is puffing in gulps of air and laughing at the same time, and laughs even harder when he looks up at Cas.

“What is so funny?” Castiel asks, looking confusedly down at himself.

“You,” Dean says simply, and curls up further on the rug, laughing harder.

Cas could see it now: his coat is crumpled, one of the gloves is missing, and the scarf Dean had to valiantly adorned him with hung limply of his shoulders. And (Cas couldn’t see this), his hair is a disaster, sticking up in all directions. Or at least, more so than usual.

Cas grins down at Dean, unable to help himself. Then Sam walks in.

And stops short in his tracks at the doorway.

The sight that greeted him is indeed an unusual one. For one thing, his brother is curled up on the floor, Cas is standing over him dressed like a hippie Eskimo, and both look like they had gone a few rounds with a bulldozer. Together.

Hesitating to enter the room further, he asks “Did I come at a bad time?” Dean jolts up off the floor, Cas dances out of his way and goes in search of his other glove.

“Hey, Sammy.” Dean is still grinning, and wiping the laughter from his eyes. Sam can’t help but be slightly concerned, and glances over at Castiel for an explanation. He just stands there, watching Dean with some amusement as he too dons a parka.

“Right, well.” Seeing that he wasn’t going to get any answers, which he wasn’t sure he wanted anyway, Sam also moves to grab his coat off the second bed and put it on. “I’ve talked to guy downstairs; they’ll have our skis ready at the Lodge.”

***

The three of them stand outside Holiday Valley Lodge, gazing up at the impressive sight of the mountain before them. Well, two of them are impressed.

“Dean, what are we doing here?”

“I told you, we’re gonna have some fun.” Dean hands him to incredibly long objects and grins mischievously at him. Cas just looks confused as he takes them and holds one of them up for close inspection.

“I don’t understand.” He says.

Dean would not take pity on him. “You know,” he intones. “Fun. Doing something exciting, for the sake of pure enjoyment. Or did you forget to remove the stick up your ass once again, Castiel?”

Castiel glares. Sam intervenes, sensing something (or some _one_ ) might get a smiting at any moment.

“We’re skiing, Cas.” Seeing no recognition in the angel’s face, he explains: “It’s this weird thing us humans do where we strap long bits of wood to our feet and slide down really big hills on the snow.”

Cas looks down at the skis in his arms with new understanding. Peering over at Dean, however, Cas sees him holding a different object: this one was wider, and there was, in fact, only one.

“What are _you_ doing then?” He asks Dean.

“ _I’m_ snowboarding.” He replies smugly. “Same basic idea, just sideways.” Throwing down his board, Dean steps on and demonstrates by striking a pose.

Out of nowhere a large white projectile explodes on his face. Castiel staggers backward slightly, startled as he too is splattered by some of the freezing fragments. Whipping around looking for the source of the attack, he sees Sam gasping for air and holding himself up using his skis as he doubles over laughing.

Behind him Dean is cursing profusely as he tries (and fails) to hurriedly get all the snow out of his eyes and the inside of his collar. Feeling slightly sorry for him, Cas makes all the snow disappear. Dean shoots him a grateful look.

Which quickly turns into one of poison when Cas grins widely at him and makes the psychedelic scarf around his own neck appear snugly wrapped around Dean’s. Sam laughs even harder at this, sliding down the length of his skis and falling to his knees. He begins strapping the skis to his boots as he calms himself.

Dean stays silent, acting as though Sam and Cas aren’t even there as he puts on a hat and places his goggles on top. They both know he is secretly plotting ways to get back at them.

Sam is left helping Cas into his skis, assuring him that he’ll quickly get the hang of it when he expresses his concern.

Once Cas has his skis in place, he tentatively tries to take a step forward, and then stops.

“This feels preposterous.”

Dean claps him on his heavily padded back, causing him to slide forward a few inches. “It looks it, too.” He says heartily. Cas ignores him.

“But how am I supposed to get to the top of the mountain if I can’t even walk properly?” Cas asks, looking sceptically down at his boots.

“Well you could probably just Angel Air it up there, and maybe freak a few people out in the process. Or join me and Sam on _that_.” Dean points toward the base of the hill at the strange pulley system that stretches all along the mountain, reaching to the very top. It had moving seats.

“Oh.”

“Uh, Dean. Don’t you think we should stick to the smaller hills first?” Sam asks his brother as he flicks his long hair back before putting on his own hat and goggles.

“What for?” Dean replies, and hands Cas a pair of goggles as well. “The sooner we get to the good stuff the better. Before my balls freeze off.”

“Thank you for that lovely mental image. But we haven’t done this in a while, and Cas has never done it to begin with.”

“He’ll be fine.” Dean says, just as Cas says “I’ll be fine.”

Dean grins at him, and turns back to Sam. “See, even the noob wants to rock and roll. Besides,” Dean puts an arm around Castiel’s shoulders and starts leading him slowly towards the lift. “It’s basically just sliding forward. Only it gets pretty fast and you have to be very good at keeping your balance.”

Castiel keeps taking awkward steps forward toward the lift, until Sam calls out to him. “Hey, you’re forgetting these.” He slides much more smoothly up to them and hands Cas a pair of long, thin poles. Following Sam’s lead, he pushes them into the snow and uses them to propel himself forward.

Well. This made movement much easier.

***

They were halfway up the mountain in the lift, and Cas was squashed between the two brothers, dangling his skis in the air. Dean had out a map of the resort, trying not to crumple it too much with his thick gloves.

“We’re on the Mardi Gras lift right now, which will take us to the very top.” He said, straightening out the map as he spoke. “Once we’re up there we can make our way over to this spot here-” he points, Cas tries to get a good look “-where they have some slower skiing areas. We can start there, get you a feel for the snow.”

Dean folds up the map, with some difficulty, and put it in his pocket. “Oh, by the way,” Dean glances over at Cas beside him, who was now leaning forward in his seat, watching the people below them in fascination. “That slope is called Morning Star.”

Cas whips his head around. So does Sam.

“It’s called _what_?” Cas breathes. Sam puffs out a laugh. Dean keeps smiling.

“Yeah, you heard it right. And the one right beside it – it’s a black diamond called Devil’s Glen.”

Cas stares. “Why –”

“It’s supposed to be intimidating, and not for people who don’t know what they’re doing,” Sam explains. “Kind of like a run-in with Lucifer.”

“But, since you _don’t_ know what you’re doing in this case,” Dean says helpfully. “We’ll be showing you the ropes on Morning Star.”

“That’s comforting. And what’s a black diamond?” Cas asks.

“It’s how they classify the slope difficulties,” says Sam. “Maybe if you get really good today, you can give Devil’s Glen a go, huh?” he tries elbowing Castiel, but the effect is somewhat lessened by the padding both on Cas’s sides and Sam’s arm.

Dean chuckles. “This I’d like to see. We could have a race!” He exclaims, clearly getting excited.

***

They had reached the top of the mountain and disembarked, and now stood together looking down the length of it. It had snowed very recently, and the ground and trees were covered with a heavy layer of fresh powder.

It had seemed slightly less... huge... from the bottom.

“You scared yet?” Dean asks cheerfully. Cas assumes he’s speaking to him.

He levels him with his most angelic stare and assures him “No.” Dean seems to believe him.

“Well, you two girls have fun. Sam will teach you everything you need to know. And remember, no flirting.” He winks and begins strapping himself into his snowboard, but Sam interrupts with a “Hey!”

“What’s the problem?” Dean straightens up. Sam makes what Dean would absolutely call a bitchface.

“No problem, except that it was totally your idea to invite your angel to go skiing. Therefore, you have the honour of teaching him yourself.” Sam starts putting his goggles over his eyes and sees Cas looking at him. He clears his throat and adds “Not that I have a problem with teaching you, Cas, but-” he leans in close “- I figured that my brother might want some _profound bonding_ time with you, seeing as he invited you and everything.” He leans away and winks.

This does not go unnoticed by Dean who is immediately at Cas’s side as Sam adjusts his snow goggles. “What did he say to you?”

“Uh, -”

Finally ready, Sam gives them two thumbs up, grabs hold of his ski poles, and with powerful grace he shoots forward and down the hill. He clearly knows what he is doing, sweeping side to side confidently as he accelerates. Dean crosses his arms over his chest and muttered “Show off,” while Cas watched Sam’s movement’s carefully.

“I think I know what to do now,” Cas says confidently. Dean looks over at him with an extremely surprised look. “What, seriously?” He says, seeming pleased. Cas nods.

“It’s like you said, it seems to be all a matter of keeping one’s balance. And not going too fast, hence the side-to-side movement. It’s fairly straight forward.” Cas feels entirely sure he can easily master this fascinating human activity.

Dean smiles broadly, seeming much more pleased with having been tasked with teaching Cas the art of snow sport. He claps the angel on the back, or seems to, as the sound the action produces is more akin to a _poof_. “What’d I tell ya? Piece of cake. Let’s see what you got, then.”

“Okay.” He puts his goggles on the way he’d seen Sam do it and takes his ski poles more firmly into hand, and quite confidently pushes himself forward with them. It’s all going astonishingly well, and Cas begins sliding forward much more quickly down the hill as he hears Dean cheering him on behind.

Then it stops going well when he suddenly feels his legs slide in opposite directions in an almost painful way. Quickly trying to maintain his balance, Cas windmills his arms, ski poles waving in all directions, but to no avail. He finds himself landing quite firmly on his back, spread eagled and thankfully cushioned by the generous layer of soft snow.

He quickly tries to get up, but it is with extreme difficulty as his feet have no purchase and simply slide around on the slope. Behind him, Cas hears Dean running up, and laughing as well.

“Man!” he exclaims, reaching down to help Cas to his feet. “You were doing awesomely! And then you weren’t.” He grins at the angel, who is still having difficulty keeping his footing without starting to slip. “Except I thought you knew what you were doing.” Dean adds cheekily.

Cas is gripping the sleeves Dean’s coat tight to prevent himself from sliding away. “I thought I did, too,” he says quietly. Finally deciding that it was too much effort, he bends over, one hand still firmly on Dean’s shoulder and unclasps the skis, stepping out of them. Straightening up, he sees Dean watching him, and can’t help but smile brightly.

Looking slightly confused by the change in mood, Dean asks “What?” Cas keeps grinning.

“That was... _fun_. I want to try again.”


End file.
